User talk:Fyra rosewind
starting off well, i might as well start this off by asking if anyone knows how to get a specific signature(like most of you have)? :Heya! Welcome to GuildWiki. You can learn all about signatures by reading our policy on it at GW:SIGN. It will tell you how to use a custom signature and inform you on the guidelines it should follow. Be sure to sign all your comments with the 4 tildes. (~~~~)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:46, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Hello, thanks for the welcome, the first post, and the tip. I'll look into it and see what i can come up with. After that i'll take pics of the characters and get those up so descriptions aren't the only mental image people have of my characters. :Well thanks again for the link. immediately after my other post I went to the link, and I'm pretty sure i got the signature down, though i can't be sure till i actually use it. I also learned how to indent ^^(thanks again). and hopefully i can get pics up soon.--[[User:Fyra Rosewind|'Fyra Rosewind']] ''talk'' Pics? I hate to seem like a chatter box, or a pest, but apparently the way of posting a pic that i've used before(map for a farming run) didn't work this time around. Got any suggestions? I tried the "embedded file" link and then put in the name(Ashley Crest.JPG) and all that came up with was red letters stating Image:Ashley Crest.JPG--[[User:Fyra Rosewind|'Fyra Rosewind']] ''talk'' :Did you Upload the image under that exact name? Also, don't feel bad about asking questions. Asking things is not a bad thing :P Oh, if you want to test some code, a link, whatever, the sandbox is a good place. Always make use of Show Preview when you're not sure it will work ^^' Oh, and don't kill the notice, while you're at it. -- 18:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :: yay, it worked. Thanks for the help. now i just gotta get the other 5 up(other two are PvP/anonymis)--[[User:Fyra Rosewind|'Fyra Rosewind']] ''talk'' 18:33, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::No problem :) Have fun uploading the others, I suppose ^^' -- 18:37, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::: alright, Pics are up. Enjoy ^^ --[[User:Fyra Rosewind|'Fyra Rosewind']] ''talk'' 02:27, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Fyra rosewind. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Sakura Kyana.JPG. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 19:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Screenshot template added. —Dr Ishmael 20:26, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :: hmm, I coulda sworn i put licensing on all my photo's:S --[[User:Fyra Rosewind|'Fyra Rosewind']] ''talk'' 22:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)